The present invention generally relates to support structures, and more specifically relates to a stand used to support a drywall spray gun to thereby avoid inadvertent spillage of drywall compound and to facilitate easy filling of the spray gun hopper with drywall compound.
Drywall paneling is commonly used to finish newly constructed and refurbished interior walls and ceiling. Ordinarily, individual drywall panels are placed against wall studs and/or ceiling rafters and are fastened thereto. Next, areas between the individual drywall panels are taped and troweled with drywall compound. Then, the drywall panels are typically textured with drywall compound to visually conceal surface finish imperfections.
Typically a conventional drywall spray gun is used to apply the drywall compound for the texturing process. As is well know, such conventional drywall spray guns include a hand held spray gun housing having a manually actuated trigger valve and nozzle. The lower portion of the spray gun includes a compressed air inlet coupling which can be rapidly attached to a conventional air compressor via a air hose. The upper portion of the spray gun housing includes and enlarged hopper which is sized to receive a substantial portion of drywall compound therein. Due to relative large size of the hopper as compared to the spray gun, as well as the substantial weight of drywall compound, the spray gun and hopper and not self-supporting i.e. do not remain in a vertical orientation without external support. Hence it is typical that during filling of the spray gun hopper with drywall compound, a single user supports the hopper in a vertical orientation while an additional user fills the hopper with drywall compound. Further, when it is desired to terminate the drywall texturing process, the spray gun and hopper typically must be manually supported to support the same in a vertical orientation such that the drywall compound does not inadvertently spill from the hopper.
Therefore, a substantial need exists in the art to provide a convenient means for supporting the spray gun in an upright vertical position such that filling the hopper is easily facilitated, and the spray gun can be easily set down without spilling the drywall compound from the hopper 110.